


Intoxication

by eevaeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma hates parties, Kuroo hosts parties, and neither of them knows how to do a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is shit i'm sorry
> 
> follow me on tumblr btw http://eevaeon.tumblr.com/

Kenma was not the type of person to go to parties. He was bad at interacting with people and he just didn’t want to deal with them if he didn’t have to. He had his friend Akaashi and his friend Hinata and they were really all he needed. 

 

Unfortunately, Hinata was a really bubbly, social sort of person and everybody who met him immediately loved him.

 

And Akaashi’s new boyfriend was of the same brand of Hinata. 

 

And that’s how Kenma found himself in some guy’s apartment at ten at night, sitting on a couch and tightly gripping a can of beer. 

 

People were everywhere. The place was completely packed. Various genres of music filtered through speakers which seemed to be everywhere. There were snacks of every type sitting in bowls and bags practically everywhere and what seemed like endless coolers of beer cans, bottles of rum, bottles of vodka, and red bulls. 

 

Kenma was on his second beer, feeling a little more relaxed than when he had first arrived when someone clumsily flopped down next to him. Kenma swiveled his head to find himself staring into dark, hooded eyes. Kenma felt like he was falling into an abyss looking into these eyes, and he felt his body thrum with electricity.

 

Kenma managed to tear himself from the intense gaze of the newcomer and looked him over. He was tall and lean, with the promise of muscle pulsing underneath his shirt. He had messy black hair and a handsome face wearing a smirk. The new guy practically screamed sex appeal, and Kenma was definitely not immune.

 

“I’m Kuroo,” the guy purred. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

“Kozume Kenma. You can call me Kenma though,” Kenma politely replied. 

 

“You look like a quiet type, am I bothering you?” Kuroo asked, raising his voice so he could be heard over the loud music. Kenma shook his head in response, not bothering to try and yell over the noise. For how crazy and loud it was around them, Kenma felt like he was in a bubble with Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo chattered on about the party, who he knew, who was dating who and so forth. Kenma just listened and drank in the pleasant sound of Kuroo’s voice. Without realizing, he had scooted closer and closer and then finally Kenma found himself curled right next to the other boy. He looked up to make sure he wasn’t bothering him, and found that Kuroo’s face was flushed pink.

 

Kuroo was once again staring into Kenma’s eyes and then all of a sudden he was leaning closer. Kenma held his breath, excited and nervous. He had never kissed anyone before.

 

“Please, push me away if I’m reading this wrong,” Kuroo murmured. Kenma couldn’t exactly hear the words, but he figured he understood and closed his eyes as a go ahead. If he kept his eyes open, he’d probably faint. Kuroo overwhelmed him that much.

 

The next thing he knew there was a soft, warm pressure against his lips and a strong, calloused hand was cupping his jaw tentatively. Kenma leaned into it slightly, without realizing and then the lips were pressing with more force, more confidence.

 

Kuroo kissed him gently, slowly angling them better and letting Kenma adjust. And then Kenma felt something wet trail over his bottom lip and oh- this must be his tongue. Kenma opened his mouth a little and felt Kuroo slip in.

 

Kenma lost track of time and space after that. He felt so weak and trembly. He had no idea kissing would be like this. He had never felt such attraction to someone before and had never been the subject of it either. Kuroo was a strong presence, and Kenma latched onto him like a drowning man. 

 

It felt like ages as the two melted into each other, slick tongues pushing and sliding against each. The air was so hot, and the music was so deafening and Kenma felt like his head was swimming from all of the stimulation and heat and then Kuroo was pulling away and he could breathe again. But he didn’t want to breathe. Kenma whined, opening his eyes and leaning forward. With eyes open, he could take in Kuroo’s appearance and Kenma was gratified to see that Kuroo looked as wrecked as he felt. 

 

Kuroo was panting heavily, face completely red with cherry lips glistening with saliva. 

 

“U-Upstairs,” Kuroo breathed out after a couple of seconds and Kenma bit his lip. And nodded. The black-haired teen seemed to sigh in relief and then stood up, swaying a little before grounding himself and holding his hand out for Kenma, who eagerly took it. 

 

Kenma had never been eager about anything in his life. 

 

Kuroo led him through throngs of laughing, drunken people and upstairs where it was quieter and only a few loitered about.

 

“Kuroo, my bro!” Bokuto, Akaashi’s boyfriend, exclaimed happily, patting Kuroo on the back. Kuroo just nodded, eyes glazed over as he continued to walk towards the room at the very end of the hall. Kenma awkwardly nodded at Bokuto and Akaashi, who both stared at the shorter boy in surprise. Kenma caught Akaashi’s worried eye and smiled a little to assure his friend he was ok.

 

Finally the two were inside a room and the door shut.

 

They stared at each other. 

 

It should have been awkward. It should have been weird. It should have been scary.

 

Instead, it felt as natural as breathing.

 

Kuroo walked over to turn the overhead light off, leaving only the natural light streaming in from his window. Then the tall boy herded Kenma over and then Kenma felt the world spin as he fell back onto a bed.

 

Kuroo took off his shirt, revealing defined muscles and abs that made Kenma think of strength and only spurred his arousal on more. The black-haired boy then slowly climbed out of his jeans, and Kenma felt his mouth go dry as he saw the thick outline of Kuroo’s dick straining against boxer briefs. It looked huge and Kenma felt nothing but anticipation at the thought of touching it. Taking it. 

 

And then Kuroo was standing in front of him completely naked, cock flushed and standing ready. Kuroo’s face looked dark, eyes fluttering with lust as he took in the boy on his bed. Kuroo crawled up on the bed, leaning over him. He dipped in for a light kiss, just a peck, before sitting up and reaching to undress Kenma. 

 

Kenma lied there like a ragdoll, letting the taller boy take control and slowly pull his shirt over his head. Then his own pair of jeans were off and then he only had a couple of seconds to feel insecure about his small, slender frame before his own underwear was pulled off. 

 

Then they were kissing again, and the heat from before was back. With just the two of them, in this room, Kuroo’s scent was overpowering and Kenma could feel himself getting lost in it. Everything felt so fuzzy and good. Their dicks rubbed against each other’s bodies, each movement sending pulses of pleasure up their spines. 

 

It was so, so much. Kenma felt light-headed and loose like he had never even imagined a person could feel. Kuroo’s body felt huge and broad against his own, covering him like a dominating blanket and Kenma felt so small and protected and that turned him on even more. The taller boy’s grunts and moans were a delight to his ears as well, and made him feel a little less embarrassed about his own high pitched, girlish moans. 

 

It felt like time slowed down. Or sped up. Kenma couldn’t tell, he could only feel the sensation of the hot, sweaty body moving against his own trembling one. Kuroo’s lips were moving over his messily, trailing to the end of his lips and then over his jaw and then his neck. The puffs of air as he breathed and the glide of his tongue over his neck was addicting and Kenma never wanted this to end. 

 

He wanted to stay wrapped up inside Kuroo’s heady scent and his manly moans, caged between his strong arms as their bodies slid against each other. It felt like years, like seconds, like not enough when eventually Kenma felt his body tightening up and then like a wave crashing he let go. Suddenly he felt tired and achy in the best ways, and let himself be taken in with the tide as Kuroo continued to thrust up against him and then finally added his own pleasure to the mess on Kenma’s stomach and collapsed, falling slightly to the side to avoid crushing the smaller boy. 

 

It was quiet, save their panting, and the room smelled like sex and Kuroo and Kenma had never felt so intoxicated before. After a few minutes, Kenma felt the bed shift and then Kuroo was standing up and rummaging around and then disappearing into the attached room, which Kenma guessed was the bathroom. 

 

Then Kuroo came out and Kenma felt something wet press on his skin. Kuroo delicately rubbed Kenma’s stomach free of semen with a wet washcloth before drying him and then opened up the window, letting in the cold night’s breeze wash over them. Then the bed dipped and Kuroo was cuddling up next to him. Kenma bravely gave him a small kiss and then turned on his side and scooted back as Kuroo draped his arm over the shorter boy. 

 

Kenma felt lips press against his head before he closed his eyes and fell into darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma woke up curled into Kuroo’s body, head tucked neatly underneath the chin of the taller boy. He yawned and then shifted a little before he realized where he was. 

 

The events of last night struck him and he felt his face go red with embarrassment as he remembered the slick heat of their bodies and all of his cries and moans he had let out. He was particularly embarrassed about the little goodnight peck he had given Kuroo at the end, like they were lovers or something. That brought him to his next issue.

 

Should he leave? Should he stay? What was the correct protocol for one night stands? Was this a one night stand? Kenma accidentally let out a small groan of distress as he thought about what to do. This is why he hated socializing.

 

“Good morning,” a hoarse, low voice drawled out, interrupting his freak out. The arms around Kenma’s body tightened slightly and drew him in closer. Kenma muttered out a morning in response, before worrying that maybe he should have said it louder or something. The two stayed wrapped up for a few more minutes before Kuroo finally released the other boy and sat up, stretching and flexing. 

 

Kuroo looked amazing in the early sunlight. Kenma hadn’t really been able to fully appreciate it last night, but he could now take in every groove and indent of Kuroo’s fit body and every little quirk of his face, framed with thick, black hair. 

 

“Do you want to shower first?” Kuroo asked, yawning right after and then looking at Kenma expectantly. Kenma blinked.

 

“Um, sure,” he replied before sitting up himself. He was about to stand up when he realized two things. He was still naked and Kuroo was in his path. Kenma blushed as he thought about crossing over Kuroo while naked.

 

“Are you feeling shy?” Kuroo teased him, voice still rough from sleep. Kenma felt his cheeks heat up even more and then there was a familiar hand skimming over them and bringing him in for a tender kiss. Kenma forgot about his anxiety and let himself melt into Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo pressed light kiss after kiss on Kenma’s lips before pulling away and smiling shyly. Kuroo had seemed so confident and so in control last night, but now he looked bashful and endearing. 

 

Kenma felt his heart clench a little at the sight. 

 

“A little,” Kenma said, emboldened by how hesitant Kuroo now looked. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know what to do. 

 

They sat in silence together, appraising each other and the atmosphere. 

 

“Do you, uh. Do you do that sort of thing a lot?” Kuroo finally broke the quiet, mumbling his question out quickly like he almost didn’t want Kenma to hear it. He sounded tentative. Nervous even. Kenma wanted to laugh and cry at the same time at the thought of him doing something like that a lot. Like he was this desirable incubus who just went around sexing everybody in his path. 

 

“I’ve never even kissed anyone,” Kenma finally managed to choke out, trying to school his face into his usual deadpan. Kuroo’s hooded eyes widened. 

 

“What? Really?” The dark-haired boy asked incredulously, like the idea that someone like Kenma had never done so much as hold hands with another person was the most astonishing thing he’d ever heard. 

 

Kenma felt that ache in his heart again.

 

Maybe to Kuroo, it really was the most astonishing thing. 

 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” Kenma said, turning his head to gaze at the sheets. He felt uncomfortable like this. He didn’t know Kuroo. He didn’t know what Kuroo’s heavy stare meant. He didn’t know what anything meant. 

 

“No, it is,” Kuroo insisted, and Kenma glanced at him. Kuroo looked oh so earnest. His eyes were zeroed in on him and his mouth was slightly parted and he looked so sincere and handsome that Kenma could almost throw up.

 

Kuroo let out a huge groan and flopped onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. Kenma watched, fascinated, as red creeped up the taller boy’s face. 

 

“I’m so happy,” Kuroo mumbled out. Kenma felt a twinge of irritation, born from his discomfort and uncertainty and embarrassment, and he lightly slapped Kuroo. Kuroo just chuckled, a rich sound filling the room before he continued to say, “No, really. I’m so happy. You have no idea.”

 

“Why?” Kenma asked, not letting anything in his voice give him away. He wasn’t supposed to be like this. He felt like a little kid again, lost in the big big world. 

 

“You have no idea what you do, do you?” Kuroo breathed out, marveling.

 

“So explain,” Kenma huffed out.

 

“You’ve got this- this air about you. I don’t know how to explain it. You seem shy, and that’s cute. But your face gives nothing away, or well, it didn’t when I first saw you. And that’s mysterious and intriguing. And then you’re just so beautiful. I just don’t know what to do,” Kuroo confessed, stuttering over words here and there. Kenma could hardly believe it. 

 

“When I saw you, I just had to try and talk to you. And then, from there, it was almost like a dream. I felt like the luckiest guy alive when you let me kiss you,” Kuroo kept rambling. Kenma just sat there, listening. 

 

“And then this morning I got to wake up with you in my arms and it was like I was waking up in heaven and honestly, I just want to do that every day. Er, every day that you’ll let me,” Kuroo confessed. Kenma felt his breath hitch a little.

 

“So, hey, I know we haven’t ever really talked or anything but I think we could be really good. Will you do me the honor of letting me take you for breakfast?” Kuroo finished, gazing at him hopefully. Kenma breathed in. Kuroo was asking him out on a date. Kuroo wanted to be with him more. 

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Kenma finally said, almost wincing at his petulant tone. 

 

And then he nodded.

  
  
  



End file.
